devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise
Elise is Ernest's wife, who works as a teacher thanks to the childhood teacher she admired. History One day her husband arrived with a friend from his childhood, Tony, who was really Dante, who had been confused by him since Ernest had been looking for him for some time to resolve what had happened in his hometown, Morris Island, a town port that burned down 20 years ago leaving few survivors, after that event it is known that several survivors declared to be attacked by a horde of demons, but such testimony did not come to be believed. Even with everything that happened Tony and his mother were accusing of causing the fire, for which they were humiliated for a long time leaving the town like that. Ernest to know this looked for ways to help them to know the truth, despite being treated like a weird guy in the case, however after finding clues that could help resolve the case contacted Morrison to see Dante and so take him I return to finish what I had started 20 years ago. While Ernest was busy at home, Elise chatted with Dante. She told him that she was not used to meeting friends of her husband, but he did not mind being alone. After telling her how her husband was treated like a weird guy even by his students, Dante asked for his opinion about Ernest and his determination for the case, to which she replied that she would like him to forget the past, even asking him to do it multiple times, without However, despite almost giving in to the case, Ernest returned one day happy to believe that he would solve the case and would see his friend Tony again, since for him Tony was special, even talking to him many times about his admiration for him. After this she told Dante about the promise that Tony and Ernest had made as children, which consisted of a treasure box buried somewhere that it would never reveal. Despite this Dante insinuated that she might be hiding somewhere very visible, pointing to a nearby tree with her eyes, to which she knew that Dante was not really Tony since the real Tony would never relieve him by the promise, but still asking him to pretend to be him while he was there. The next day Elise stayed with Ernest, who had tried to summon and fight the demon of the ruins that 20 years ago attacked the town, but ended up fainted after a strong blow leaving Dante to kill the demon. Once everything was over, Dante brought Ernest to the hospital where Elise waited until he woke up, telling him that Dante had left and revealing that he was not the Tony he knew. Some time later Elise managed to see that under the tree near her house there was a buried box, which was the box of promise to which Ernest referred. Personality Her attitude is somewhat sad most of the time, at least as it relates to her husband and his stubborn attitude. She worries about her husband, usually trying to calm him down if he gets angry and supports him after the difficult times. Appearance Elise is an adult woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and white complexion. Wear a dark red jacket with a cream inner shirt, use a long dark blue skirt and black sneakers with long socks of the same color. She wears a large pink ribbon which holds her hair and has been seen wearing a medium brown bag. es:Elise Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans